hol_guidesfandomcom_da-20200215-history
PS3 Software
PS3 Media Server : *CPU, skal være minimum 2.66 GHz. F.eks. en Core2duo 2.44 GHz CPU ( mener jeg den var ), kunne ikke trække 1080p HD Film over kabel netværk, men da jeg Clockede den til 2.66 GHz kører den det som på skinner. *Lav Port Forward i din Router med disse Porte, så du får stabil forbindelse, både til PC og Nettet. Sæt den også til Statisk IP ( intern IP / Static NAT ).... Porte det skal åbnes via TCP : 80 , 443 og 5223 ( default er vist 5001, ved ikke om den skal bruges til noget ) Porte det skal åbnes via UPD : 5223 , 3478 , 3479 og 3658 Så skulle de fleste spil og andre ting, have en god og fri gennemgang. Det giver også en større sikkerhed. Brug ikke Windows Media Centre ( WMC ), til at Streame HD Film med. WMC og Windows Media Player ( WMP ) vil nemlig ikke køre .MKV filer og DirectShow så godt. Du skal bruge : *PS3 Media Server evt. brug en Beta version, den virker nemlig også til Xbox 360. Der er det rød-hvide kryds-logo, som den viser, når den ikke er connected, men det virker alligevel til Xbox 360. TJEK FØRST OM VILKEN JAVA VERSION, som PS3/Xbox & PMS anbefaler at bruge. = PMS needs 1.6.x sun-java6-jre Husk også at kigge efter på PS3 / PSM side, om hvilken version af Java de anbefaler, da de åbenbart ikke følger med i hvad der sker med Java's update. ( deres program halter åbenbart bagefter med Java Sikkerheden ) Opsæt PS3 Media Server ( PMS ) sådan her : PS3 Transcoding Settings. ( Evt. sæt Video quality settings til Good quality *) Number of audio channels : 2 channel Stereo for bedre lyd, så skal der ikke sendes så meget igennem til PS3 / Xbox 360. Er der ingen problemer i Lyd, Video eller Sub's, så prøv at sætte Numbers of audio channels: 6 channels 5.1 , til hvis du har dette. *Common transcode settings: Transcode buffer: 400.0 Numbers of cores for transcode: 2 Numbers of audio channels: 6 channels 5.1 AC3 bitrate: 640 (næste 3 markeres ikke) Maximum bandwidth: 0 Quality: keyint=1: vqscale=1: vqmin=2 thumb|650px *Java PS3 MEncoder. ( Evt. byt om med MEncoder og TsMuxer, ved at trykke på Pil op/ned ) Også evt. sæt dette til > Underteskters kodnings-side : ISO-8859-10 = * Western Europa with Nordic languages*/ *Mencoder Marker følgende: Enhanced multicore support for H264 HD content A/V sync Switch to tsMuxer when H264 Audio language priority: dan,eng,fre,jpn,ger Subtitles language priority: dan,eng,fre,jpn,ger Subtitles codepage ISO-8859-10 Marker: ASS/SSA subtitles Marker: Autoload *srt/*.sub thumb|650px *TsMuxer sæt dette til Marker i : Tving FPS parsed fra FFmpeg i metafiler thumb|650px *Sub mangler eller afspille en .ISO fil. Prøv via din #transcode# mappen inde i din PS3 / Xbox 360. ( vælge den med Dansk flag, hvis der er danske tekster embedded i filmen ) Med denne opsætning så vil en E5200 dual core 2.5Ghz, 2Gb RAM., Giga LAN køre godt. Hvis du har næsten samme opsætning kan du køre 5.1 audio 1080p til din PS3 og Xbox 360. Dette skal ske via Kabel, via Trådløst = Glem det, det bliver aldrig godt. Kører det hele godt på PC'en, så gør det som regel også, via PS3 og Xbox 360. * Hvorfor ikke bare bruge WinRAR til den ISO fil. ?? Åben WinRAR > Options > Settings > Integration > og så marker i ISO feltet.... ( så kan WinRAR teste, åbne og ud-pakke ISO filer ) Hvis den ISO så ikke bliver til en VOB eller en anden understøttet fil, såååå.... Brug dette Gratis program til at remuxe filen ( convert ) *mkv2vob - Dette er den nyeste og i full release. mkv2vob kan remux MKV med x264 video og AC3 audio til en VOB fil eller Blu-Ray ( = M2TS ) / AVCHD, der kan afspilles på Sony PS3. mkv2vob behøver ikke transcoding / recompression - filerne bliver splittet op og mux'et ind i VOB filen. F.eks. hvis filmen er med DTS lyd, så brug mkw2vob og ca. 15 min. efter har du AC-3 lyd på filmen. Bare huske at sæt flueben i ALLWAYS TRANSCODE DTS... Se foto her *PS3 MKV Playback Guide (mkv2vob) Faktisk kan mkv2vob producere AVCHD-filer, til brænding, til en disk eller en USB-lagerenhed, og den kan producere filer af følgende format: MPG, m2ts, VOB ( selvfølgelig ), MP4 og endda AVI, da disse er alle formater understøttes af PS3. Og dette gør den meget hurtigt. Vælg VOB eller M2TS, hvis der er / skal være Subtitles med i Filmen... Evt. så brug : *HandBrake - Der kan omdanne til MP4 & MKV fil format. Hvis det er en HD Film, så vælg MKV eller H.264 og audio evt. til ACC, AC-3 eller DTS. Så vil Filmen ikke forringes så meget og den kan også afspilles med PS3 m.m... MVK og H.264 kan have Sub med i disse fil Containers / fil formater. .MP4 filer kan godt drille for nogle film. Og PS3 ændre også nogle gange, det til .MPEG-2, så forringes selve afspilningen af filmen. VLC Media Player Opsætning : Hent den nyeste VLC ( Video LAN ) til at streame via PS3 Media Center her ; VLC kan dog Optimeres lidt på denne måde : Install VLC = Marker i alle felter og Install alt... • Tryk Funktioner > Åbne ' Indstillinger ' - • Klik på ' Alle ' ( = Avanceret ) Radioknappen i nederste venstre hjørne - • Tryk ' Inddata/ Codecs ' og fold den ud - • Tryk ' Video-codec ' og fold den ud - • Vælg ' FFmpeg ' - • Find ' Overspring løkke-filteret for H.264 afkodning ' og sæt den til ' ALLE ' - • Og sæt en markering i Hardware decoding. Så skulle dine film ikke lagge mere. Er der stadig Cache problemer, så der det denne vej : • Inddata / Codecs > Adgangsmoduler > Fil > og sæt Cache str. til 1000 ( Default er 300 ) • Gem og Genstart VLC, så den husker din Indstilling. Men VLC er nu IKKE den bedste til HD 1080p Film. ;) *VLC GPU Decoding - For de GPU der har DXVA.... *How to play .M2TS files - Indstilling af mange Players... PS3, VLC og CyberLink PowerDVD. ---- Mvh. Ohke --¨”°º•OH-KAY•º°”˜¨ELLER¨”°º•ØV-KAY•º°”˜¨ mar 27. 2011, 19:39 (UTC)